My boyfriend does my makeup video!
by Shimmer Lynn
Summary: "Gray-sama! You're using up all my eyeshadow!" Oneshot.


I know, another story, I can't help it.

* * *

"Gray-sama! Please?"

"Juvia! NO!"

"Pretty please?"

Gray sighed, while he stared into Juvia's doe eyes. It was so cute, he almost gives in. But no way in hell will he do the 'boyfriend does my makeup' video. The whole idea was absurd.

"Juvia, please. Stop giving me the 'doe eyes.' It's not going to work." Gray said while Juvia widened her eyes a little more. Gray growled inwardly.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? With sugar on top?"

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Gray-sama is an evil boyfriend! Wahhhhh!" Juvia suddenly shouted, everyone around them stared at him, giving him displeasing looks. The men of the guild snickered at him, while Gray cursed at his situation.

"Fine, but you're going to cook all my meals for a week." He whispered. It will be hell if someone knows his predicament. But Gray pondered about it. Juvia's meals were worth dying for.

"Yay!" Juvia pecked Gray's cheek while getting her blue tote bag. She fluffed her hair a little, while arranging her fur-lined coat. Her arms are entwined with his, and she motioned Gray to open the door.

"Where are we going?" Gray asked.

"To the park." Juvia replied a little cheerfully.

"Why?"

"Because the park is fluffy and it will be a very nice background." Juvia said a matter-of-factly.

"What the hell." Gray just opened the door to get things over with.

* * *

They were in the park, which was slightly odd because there were few people in the usually packed up place. But he's not going to complain about it. It lessens the possibility of someone he knows to see him in a sorry state.

Juvia placed a navy blue blanket on the thick patches of grass and placed her tote bag on top. She then held out a vanity bag of some sort. Gray groaned, he will be using those abominations.

Juvia then arranged her camcorder on a tripod, while dragging Gray beside her. Juvia pressed the record button, while doing a short introduction.

"Hi there! JuviawuvsGF here and I'm doing a 'boyfriend does my makeup' video! She then waved her hands in a weird gesture while smiling like a lunatic.

'Weird, she speaks in first person. And JuviawuvsGF? Really, Juvia?' Gray raked a pale hand on his mane. He was very well aware that the initials were his name. Setting that matter aside, he was nervous about the whole ordeal. He didn't listen to a single word Juvia was babbling right now, all he wants is to go die in a hole.

"And here he is!" Juvia then stared at him expectantly, while Gray forced a sincere smile while waving awkwardly at the camera.

"So I will be leaving all my makeup here, and from here on, Gray-sama will take charge on my makeup." She then signaled Gray to start.

'This is actually happening. Probably Ur is laughing at me right now.'

He stared at the makeup dumbly, not knowing what to do. He then remembered Juvia applying some sort of powder whenever she's retouching her makeup.

'Uh, so I'm going to start off with some powder." He then picked a random powder puff and held out a cream-colored powder. He then hurriedly applied the makeup on Juvia. Juvia's face has uneven tones once he was done, and Juvia stared at the camera. She stifled a laugh, because Gray's attempt in doing makeup was horrible.

"Fine then, since you're obviously mocking my masterpiece-" Gray picked the puff again and tried to "even" out the white patches on Juvia's face. When he was done, he realized that it just became worse.

"Fuck."

"Gray-sama! Watch your words!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can just edit that out later."

Deciding he was done with the powder, he searched for some eyeshadow, since he always see Juvia wearing it. He picked a random palette with blue and silver shades, showed it to the camera, then ordered Juvia to close her eyes.

He picked a dark blue color and applied it to her eyes.

'Too dark.'

Then he picked a silver one then applied it again.

'Too shimmery.'

Then he picked a cerulean one, white after, then sky blue.

Before he can apply the sky blue color, Juvia had a grip on Gray's wrist.

"Gray-sama, you're using up all my eyeshadow!" Juvia complained.

Juvia then turned scarlet that contrasts her hair greatly when Gray kissed her in the lips to shut her up.

"I'm the boss right now." Gray muttered, slightly annoyed.

After applying the sky blue color, Gray smudged Juvia's eyes to create a 'gradient effect.' He then grabbed a black eyeliner, and failing greatly in applying it on Juvia's lash line.

He decided to cover up the mess with more eyeshadow.

Little did he know, Juvia was having a hard time not to laugh at Gray's antics.

He cursed, cursed again, and again.

And Juvia thought she will be having a hard time to edit out the cursing.

After five minutes or so, Gray was finished. Juvia opened her eyes, and then she let out all the laughter she was suppressing a while ago.

In her mirror, a reflection of herself was laughing like a maniac because her face was so horrible, she couldn't even recognize herself. Tons of eye shadow were building up on her eyes, while the eye liner that Gray attempted to fix was winged in a weird manner at the edge of her eyes.

"I know, you look great, you can thank me later." Gray said.

'Now, to get things over with.' Gray thought.

He picked a salmon colored blush, and he picked a large brush and swiped it on Juvia's cheeks. He then picked a random light pink lipstick and applied it on Juvia's thin lips.

"We're done." Gray sighed, while having a victory smile.

Juvia then stared at her mirror, while forcing herself to not laugh to do her little speech for the video.

"So yeah, here it is!" Juvia pointed at her face.

"Thank you for watching, and give this vid a thumbs up! Byeee!" She then grabbed Gray's hand and forced it to wave at the camera.

'Finally.' Gray thought.

* * *

After Juvia posted the video on a video-sharing sight of some sort, he stumbled upon a video he would never dream seeing.

"What the hell?"

"What is it, Gray-sama?"

"Natsu and Lucy also did a video!"

"What?!"

Then Juvia went by Gray's side and on the laptop, there was Natsu, having a hard time drawing Lucy's eyebrows.

"What is the meaning of this?" Natsu suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and he was holding a laptop with Juvia's vid.

"Why the fuck are copying me?" Natsu said.

"Me copying you? No way in hell, bastard! Besides, you made Lucy look like a stripper!" Gray screamed.

"Don't compare Lucy to the likes of you!" Natsu handed Juvia the laptop, while Gray did the same.

A riot started.

"You can't even apply the eyeliner properly!"

"Oh yeah?! At least I don't get the lipstick to get messy all over my girlfriend's face!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! This was a quickie, so sorry about the typos there :3


End file.
